


Just me and my girlfriend and...

by charliepoet13



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Loke just wants cuddles, Lolu - Freeform, Modern AU, This is just a meme fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliepoet13/pseuds/charliepoet13
Summary: Loke is getting a little tired of his wife's newest plush, so decides to have a little fun with the situation.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Loke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Just me and my girlfriend and...

**Author's Note:**

> I've been seeing this meme around and figured it would fit these two. Artist I am not however so please take my meagre offering.

He almost regretted buying the cursed thing.

He’d seen it on a trip back from working at Fairytail. It had sat in the window of a store, all innocent and sweet looking. It had been much too perfect to resist. He spent a good chunk of his next paycheck buying it and Lucy’s unbridled joy, the way her eyes gleamed and her large grin that had stayed the entire day, had made it so worth it. Well, at the time anyway.

He sighed to himself as he made his rounds around the house, making sure everything was off and everything was at peace. When he was satisfied everything was in order he plodded over to their bedroom, stretching a little as he walked through their doorway, body ready for sleep.

As he made his way to their double bed, he took in a sight that had become common over the few past weeks. Lucy, with her back turned to him, cuddling up to the  _ Thing  _ and completely ignoring him. In all his nightmares about losing her, he never thought this would be his rival in love.

The offending object in question was an overly large, fluffy lion plush. What was unique about this lion was that he was wearing sunglasses and a suit, including a dapper red tie. It had looked hilarious to him, though Lucy kept going on and on about how cute it was. He had planned to make her happy with the purchase, cheer her up after a long week of keeping the peace. A plan that backfired when she unfortunately took to it too well. To add insult to injury she had named the blasted thing Li’l Loke which, while probably pretty appropriate, was incredibly frustrating.

Though he supposed it showed how petty he was, to be so jealous of an inanimate object, and that he should be feeling guilty for this. But he couldn’t help the growing feelings inside him, the desperate wish to be snuggled up to while he fell asleep. He didn’t speak a word of his feelings to Lucy, for fear of being laughed at or deemed clingy, but his mounting annoyance was getting harder to ignore. 

He quietly lowered himself into bed and under the covers, not willing to disturb her and incur her wrath. Besides he wasn’t cruel enough to rob her of sleep, or the plush, despite all temptation. So maybe not that petty after all.

He spotted his phone on the bedside table and picked it up out of habit. He checked to make sure he’d set his alarm for the morning jobs, sometimes they needed an extra hour to ‘get ready’. Sometimes it was pure fatigue but sometimes it was something more fun. With everything ticked in his mental checklist he was about to finally fall asleep when his phone buzzed with some notifications.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he sat up in bed to see what was up. He was disappointed to find it was only Gray and Natsu bragging about their most recent fight, both claiming that they were the victor, for his sanity and health he decided to turn notifications off for the night, he did not need to be kept up all night by a petty argument, nor did he want Lucy to wake and kill them all.

Thinking of her spurred him to glance in her direction, she looked so peaceful. You wouldn’t believe her capable of destroying you if you dared wake her too early. Heck even waking her up on time was sometimes considered ‘too early’, he had the abused eardrums to prove it. She mumbled something in her sleep, before curling around the plush, cuddling the giant lion closer. In that moment, his heart melted, despite the frustration of not getting hugs, she looked too adorable for her own good, it was hard to stay mad.

Smiling to himself he looked down to his phone and got an awful idea, a truly terrible idea that he was going to regret in the morning, but right now, it was great. He opened up his camera before laying down and putting on his best put out face. He frowned, looking upwards as the angle clearly showed her hugging the giant plush behind him. The moment the picture was taken the expression slipped from his face, replaced with mischievous glee as he posted it online, captioning it with a catchy tagline. He set his phone down back on the table, finally laying down again. 

His body needed sleep and he did eventually fall into slumber, but all he could remember was laying there filled with a nervous excitement. What could he say? He was a glutton for Lucy’s punishment, and her reactions, both of which got his utmost approval....especially if she used her whip.

He woke the next day bleary, but still with a small remnant buzz of excitement. The beeping beside him told him it was time to get up, so he reluctantly stretched and opened his eyes. He turned off the alarm before finally noticing Lucy wasn’t with him. He looked around, slightly confused in his tired daze. It wasn’t often he awoke to an empty bed, even if she did wake up first she usually stuck around so they could kiss and cuddle with each other before they properly woke up. He thought they both enjoyed their early morning chats, maybe she was busy with something?

Regardless, the only company he had was that infuriating plush lion, rather close to him in fact. He pushed it away as he got up, taking some satisfaction in the act. As he went to get ready for the day he checked his social media, not surprised to see tweedledee and tweedledum’s little ego match had lasted well into the early morning. He was surprised to see that Lucy had woken up around that time and had responded to his picture. Amused he brought up the comment and it was as scathing as he thought it’d be.

_ I’m sorry you’re not as soft and comfortable to cuddle with as a giant plush Loke. Either get better at that or go away, you take up precious bed space. _

He snorted, prepared to defend his honour online when he noticed she’d uploaded a picture. Incredibly interested, he refrained from typing out his insanely clever and witty reply to see what it was. When it finally popped up he couldn’t help his surprised chuckle, almost turning into a full blown laugh. Oh she’d gotten him good. 

_ For all his complaining, the big idiot doesn’t seem to mind cuddling up to it himself. Who knew? Sometimes it’s you, your boyfriend and the amazing lion plush he got you! _

There he was, naive to it all in slumber, hugging the plush tightly to his chest as he smiled in his sleep. He would be the first to admit he looked like a right dork and that he was going to get teased for this by the others, rightfully so. But he was just so confused on how she’d taken it. Sure he must have been in a real deep sleep and she probably took advantage of his desire to hold something, but still, how did she not wake him? She was certainly sneakier then he gave her credit for sometimes. It was a prank he could applaud anyway.

He put his phone back onto the desk, calling out her name and taking joy in the mischievous giggles that responded to him. Oh, she may have won this battle, but she would not win the war. Now what can he do with a giant lion plushie that could be considered embarrassing yet also not crossing any lines? Well, he can work it out after he tackles and tickles her for a bit, she deserves it...and he’s much more ticklish than her anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's only short, a drabble really, but I feel like a meme fic can really overstay it's welcome if it's not short.


End file.
